Quietus
by Remnant Stars
Summary: Scott was never meant to love any woman but Jean Grey. Emma knew this, but she hoped her death would earn his forgiveness at the very least. An Emma/Scott take on the death of Emma Frost.


**Wrote this a few years ago and recently rediscovered it. Thought I'd post it after a few minor changes. I'm a huge Emma/Scott shipper and this show is a huge reason why.**

* * *

The Phoenix Force was bearing down on Scott, so intent on saving Jean Grey. Emma knew there was only one way to save him and she did it without thought. She jumped in front of Scott, a gasp emitted from her lips as the Phoenix Force slammed into her body, taking it over in seconds. She trapped the Phoenix inside of her, pulling all the energy away from Jean Grey, the woman Scott loved. She wasn't naïve, never believing that she would have his forgiveness for even a fraction of what she'd done, to Jean, to the professor, to Scott by taking away the love of his life and his father figure in one blow.

He would hate her eternally and she would deserve it. She didn't do this for his forgiveness though she hoped she might one day earn it with her final actions. No, Emma did it for one reason, and the reason surprised even her. She loved Scott Summers, and she would do anything to return a measure of peace in his eyes, even if it meant her death. She'd fallen in love with the broken man he was, but she'd always known she was seeing only a shadow of his former self. She wanted him to return to that man, not for her, certainly not for Jean Grey, but for Scott because he deserved happiness like no one else. And she completely deserved what was coming.

The Phoenix tried to escape and she held on with every piece of her shattering will power, determined to win. Her mind felt as if it was fractured, pain splicing the pieces of her psyche apart. Emma was losing herself to its demands as it screamed at her to release it. It hurt, worse than she'd ever imagined. She was going to lose control and that couldn't happen, not when Scott's happiness was within reach. Her skin reacted impulsively, her body taking on her diamond form that suppressed her telepathic abilities. For a second the incessant demands of the Phoenix force was gone, and her mind was clear. She saw Scott, his eyes no longer condemning her. He looked frantic, fearful and she could almost believe the concern in his eyes was for her. But he'd never loved her, could never care for her like he did for Jean. She was a distant second best and she would soon be forgotten. Still his concern was a gift that warmed her last moments. The love she imagined shining in his eyes made her heart ache with suppressed joy. He was hers for that second in time. For that brief moment, there was no Jean Grey standing between them. There was only Emma and Scott, their love a sad facsimile of devoted partners. It was enough for her, never knowing anything else that could compare.

She watched as he moved towards her, restrained by Wolverine. "Emma." And her name from his lips, anxious, worried for her, was possibly the last thing he could grant her. Happiness that some part of him still cared for her.

She reached out for him one last time. "Scott, forgive me."

As her body betrayed her and shattered to fine mist she imagined that his hand had reached back, the love in his eyes clear for all to see. It was a good death for Emma Frost, better than she might have hoped for. For once in her life it was enough.

It wasn't enough for Scott, not nearly enough as Emma faded before him into nothing. He wanted to deny the acceptance in her eyes, an acceptance of her death.

Her betrayal had cut deep, tearing him open and wounding him in ways he wasn't aware she was capable of. She'd earned his trust and to find out she was who he'd first suspected had crushed him. He didn't realize why until that moment. He loved her. Not just the love he felt for his dearest friends but a truly deep emotional attachment that made his heart clench in his chest. Somewhere between being broken and losing himself Emma had remade him into a new man, a stronger man. And he'd fallen in love with her in the process.

It was Jean all over again and he should have been ashamed or even relieved that whatever he felt could be shoved away and forgotten with her death. But it was the same heartbreak, the same tearing pain in his chest, the same grief that threatened to overwhelm him.

He looked for Jean to ease the pain and yet the sight of her tear-stained smile brought only more sadness and even angered him. She opened her arms to embrace him, but he stepped away in confusion, unable to comprehend everything he was feeling. She was clearly relieved it was over, perhaps even glad that Emma was now gone. But there was no joy in Emma's sacrifice, only heartbreak.

Scott looked back at the place Emma had once stood, so determined to face the consequences of her actions, and he fell to his knees. She was truly gone. The evidence lay in the fine crystals that coated the ground, shards that glittered against the dark cement. Emma Frost had sacrificed everything to save him, to save their team. Scott could only think that he would give anything to get her back.

Emma Frost was dead. As the team looked on, Scott Summers bowed his head and wept.

 **As with my other obscure one-shots/stories, I'm not really expecting to get many hits on this one. If you do read it, please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
